


The Birthday From Hell

by Oighear



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Tablecloths are burning, Vermillions being Vermillions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oighear/pseuds/Oighear
Summary: Fuegoleon wants to organize a birthday party for his sister, but things get out of hand rapidly.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Birthday From Hell

**JULY 10th - VERMILLION ESTATE**

If there was one thing Mereoleona did not care about, it was her birthday. It didn’t matter how much effort the Vermillions would put to throw the eldest sibling a party befitting royalty, she’ll either show up covered in mud from training, or not show up at all. 

But this year, Fuegoleon felt a sense of duty towards his sister’s annual celebration. He had to do something. She had taken over the Crimson Lions while he was incapacitated, becoming a captain (something she never wanted to do) and was pivotal in defeating the Eye of the Midnight Sun. He and the whole country needed to thank her. 

But as he was staring at the blank page in front of him, he realized that he had no idea how one was to organize a birthday for a 32 (soon to be 33) year old woman with no interest in parties. He needed help. The servants would comply with uis requests, but they had put so much hard work the past thirty years with little to no recognition from the wild royal that Fuegoleon didn’t have the heart to disturb them. And, after all, the goal this year was for her to attend. He needed a fresh input on the matter… 

He summoned the other Vermillions: his brother, Kirsch and Mimosa. He had barely started explaining his intentions that they cut him off. 

“She won’t come” Leo deadpanned

“She won’t come” Kirsch chipped while twirling 

“It’s… very unlikely she’ll come.” Mimosa tried to sugarcoat

Right, he knew that much. 

“Do you have any ideas how we could change this?”

Leo shrugged, “She’s only interested in training. Unless you organize the whole thing in a grand magic zone…”

This was the most brilliant idea his brother had ever come up with. 

The other Vermillion branch didn’t seem too keen on the idea, though.

“Surely, you won’t have a birthday party in a grand magic zone?” Mimosa asked

“Why not?” the two brothers answered in unison

**JULY 26th, VULTIM GRAND MAGIC ZONE**

And this is how the hellish preparations started. They settled on Vultim, a grand magic zone where Mereoleona had taken the Crimson Lions some time ago. Mimosa had no idea why Fuegoleon settled on an active lava volcano for his sister's birthday party. 

After the last Star Festival, Mereoleona had taken the Crimson Lions and a few Black Bulls here for training. Mimosa had luckily escaped this training session, but Noelle had told her the place was basically hell on earth. Mimosa had thought she exaggerated. Now that she was standing there, she realized that her cousin hadn’t. 

Mimosa could barely fathom how hard it would be for the guests to come here, and how hard it would be for them to simply  _ breathe _ . Air was scarce and the temperature higher than any other location in the kingdom. Not to mention the lava surrounding them, which didn’t account to any sense of safety at all. 

“Say, Noelle, couldn’t you talk Fuegoleon out of it?”

“Like he’d listen. It’s too late to change the location anyway, the birthday is today. Anyone with an ounce of common sense would have politely declined by now. Only magic knights will show up. And only the dumbest of them.”

Mimosa surveyed her surroundings. Leopold and a few Crimson Lions were here, panting and sweating, Kirsch was twirling a little too close to a lava pit (but who cared), and in the middle of this mess, Fuegoleon stood, proud and content as he watched the results of his hard work.

“Perfect”, he said.

Mimosa couldn’t believe it. How was any of this  _ perfect _ ? She watched as some Crimson Lions were trying to set a tablecloth. The cloth flew away and sank into lava, to the squad members' dismay. 

“Silva girl!” Fuegoleon shouted at Noelle, who almost let go of her mana skin. “Will the Black Bulls come?”

“Those available. They wouldn’t give up on an occasion to trai- er, to celebrate Lady Mereoleona’s birthday.”

Mimosa smiled awkwardly at the slip. Fuegoleon didn’t pick up on it. He simply nodded and then went to help set up a table whose tablecloth was currently burning a few metres away. 

“There’s no way anyone is showing up.” Noelle said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. “This is  _ training _ . This is so clearly training.”

A few more Crimson Lions arrived, then some Black Bulls. It was way past the time the party was supposed to start. 

“She’s late.” Noelle noted

“What if she doesn’t show up?” Leopold told his royal cousins

“She does have a history of not coming to her own birthday parties…” Mimosa said

Leopold looked terrified at the idea. Fuegoleon didn’t seem to be in any better disposition. The guests ( _ the magic knights _ , Mimosa corrected herself silently) were sweating heavily and looked ready to pass out. 

This was the moment she chose to arrive. 

“LET’S GO!!” she shouted

Upon that, she started sprinting towards the top of the volcano. Noelle and Mimosa watched as the Black Bulls and Crimson Lions followed in a loud uproar, donning their mana skins. 

Fuegoleon was left alone, the ridiculous party hat still on his head, a cup of champagne in each hand. He looked in his cousins' direction. They shrugged.

They will never have a normal birthday party for Mereoleona. That was for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this.


End file.
